Into the Unknown
by thenorthernbadass
Summary: With the crew in stasis, Eli is left the fix the pod. Will Eli fix the pod and meet the crew on the other side? Will Destiny survive the voyage through the void?
1. Chapter 1

The brilliant colors of FTL washed over Eli's face as he leaned on the railing watching the colors and stars go by. He stares out the window of the observation deck as he thinks about the task in front of him. The job of reading through the 1700 page manual in order to hopefully have an idea of how to fix the last remaining stasis pod. He knew it would take days to read through and he wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

He returned to the stasis hall an hour later to double check that all the pod were working properly. As he came to the last pod, which contained Young, he place his hand on the pod.

"I promise not to let you down. I told you I would see you on the other side. And I intend on keeping my word."

He walked over to the control console and picked up his laptop. He had decided that he would download the manual onto it so he could read it from in quarters, or anywhere he chose to read.

Eli walked to the mess hall to get some rations and water to take back to the observation deck. He figured he mine as well sit in the only room with a view. Making his way over to one of the couches, Eli set his food and laptop down and made himself as comfortable as possible. Picking up his laptop, he set in on his lap and opened the file containing the manual.

"Here we go. Page 1..."

Three days later...

Eli sat on the couch rubbing his eyes. He had been reading almost non-stop for 3 days and was only half way through the manual. Eli focused back on the computer and flipped the page to the next chapter. With a confused look on his face, he read the title of the chapter: Stasis pod and Shuttle craft.

"What does the shuttle have to do with the stas...That's it! I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think of it before now. I can survive longer in the shuttle. It has its own power and life support. That way I can shut down life support on the rest of the ship so I can save power.

It took Eli most of the day to move most of his stuff, along with food and water into the shuttle. He also grabbed the communications stones and the space suits, just in case. It wasn't the most comfortable of set ups but it has bought him at least a few more weeks before he ran out of power.

He settled in and continued to read through the manual. While he read, he discovered that the stasis pod could be removed from the wall and plugged into the shuttle. The Ancients original purpose for this was to be able to put critically injured patients into the pods and transport them off the ship to get medical help. Though this was unlikely given the nature of Destiny's mission, the Ancients saw no reason not to have the option.

The following day, after read and memorizing the instructions on how to move the stasis pod to the shuttle, Eli decided that moving the pod was the best option he had. He put on one of the space suits, that way he didn't have to turn life support back on throughout the ship. Once he was sealed into his suit, Eli opened the shuttle door and proceeded to the stasis hall.

One of the ways Eli thought of to save power was to open all the doors going from the stasis hall, the core interface room, and the shuttle. Though it wasn't saving a lot of power, he knew every little bit helped in order to make sure they made it to the next galaxy.

Once he got to the stasis hall, Eli got to work on the pod. The first thing he checked was to make sure that there was no physical damage anywhere on the pod that might hinder his ability to carry out his plan. After finding no damage, he walked over the console near the pod and pulled up his specific pod. Looking through the control menu, Eli quickly found what he was looking for.

"I hope this works." He says just as he activates the detachment protocol.

With a screech and a groan of clamps that haven't been used since the pods were installed millions of years ago, the clamps slowly opened until they clicked back, releasing the pod. The pod was pushed out of the alcove by a mechanical arm. It rotated the pod 90 degrees, then lower the pod until the back of the pod was about a foot of the ground. The arm detached, and withdrew back into the alcove, leaving the pod to hover in place. Breathing a sigh of relieve, Eli walked over to the pod and pushed it to the shuttle.

As the pod entered the shuttle, the floor in the rear compartment of the shuttle opened up and revealed a receptacle ready and waiting for the pod. The pod lowered itself into place, the clamps along either side of the pod closed, securing it in place. The lights inside the pod lit up as power began to flow through it.

He spent the next few days going over the pod and going through all the trouble shooting options in the manual in order to try and figure out what the problem is.

Eli finally found the problem about 10 days after the crew went into stasis. He discovered that the circuit responsible for waking him up was shot. So the pod worked, but couldn't bring him out of stasis in 3 years with the rest of the crew. Now that he knew what the problem was, he could try and figure out how to fix it.

Eli knew that there was no way to fix the circuit, the manual told him the only way to fix it is to replace it. Knowing there wasn't anything in the manual that could help him, Eli decided he needed to search through Destiny's databanks to try and find out if there is any supply rooms on the ship that might have the part he needed. He powered up the ships life support and headed for the Core Interface Room. Eli spent the next several days going through the ships data to try and locate any reference to a storage area with spare parts for the ship or the pods.

On the Fifth day of searching, He finally found a vague reference to a storage area that might have some parts he can use to fix the pod. Noticing that the location of the room is along the path he took during the Lucian Alliance attack, he knew that the life support didn't work there so he would have to put a suit on to get there.

The following day, Eli put on space suit and readied himself for the long walk to the storage area. He didn't want to take the transport booth because he wasn't sure how much power it would use. As it was, he could only turn on life support for 3 more days before he had to shut it down for good.

After grabbing the oxygen off one of the other suits, Eli made his way down the long corridor running half the length of the ship. In order to not use any more power than he needed, he used the device the Alliance used to open the doors during their attempted takeover of Destiny. He walked for a few hours before he came to the door he was looking for. Upon opening the door, Eli noticed that there were hundreds of small boxes laying all over the floor.

Eli grabbed the first box he came across and read the label. It said "Spare Circuit 28376". He opened the box to look at the part. He had no idea what the circuit was for since he had never seen one like it before. Frustrated because he had found no reference numbers while reading the manual, he started grabbing boxes and loading them up on the kino sled he had brought with him.

20 minutes after he started loading the sled, the computer on the suit warned him that he was almost out of air. Eli replaced his air tank and then continued to load the parts. He knew he had to hurry if was to make it back the shuttle before he ran out of air. He finished loading all the parts onto the sled and started the long walk back.

As soon as he got back to the shuttle, he realized that not all the parts would fit inside. After a few minutes to think it over, he decided to close of the corridor right outside the shuttle and use the life support from the shuttle to fill the corridor full of heat and air. Using the life support this way would cost him close to 3 days' worth of energy reserves in the shuttle. That left him with about 7 days before the shuttle ran out of power. He could still use the ships life support for 3 days before he had to shut it down for good.

Eli spent the next 3 days going through the rest of the manual, only taking breaks to eat and sleep. On the 4th day, Eli finally got to the last chapter in the manual. It turned out to be the manual's index and it also included every part name and replacement part number for the pod.

"Yes!" he said as he jumped out of the chair. "I can't believe it's been here the whole time. Why didn't I think to look in the back of the book first?"

It took Eli the rest of the day to go through all the spare parts. As he got to the last few boxes, he was getting worried that the part that he needed wouldn't be there. Thankfully, the second to last box was the one he was looking for. Slowly opening the box, Eli inspected the part to make sure it wasn't damaged. It wasn't.

Walking up to the stasis pod, he opened up the control panel and found the circuit he needed to replace. Making sure the pod was disconnected from the power, he reached in and pulled the old circuit out and replaced it with the new one. With that done, he replaced the control panel and reconnected the power. After powering up the pod, Eli activated the diagnostic program. He knew it would take almost a full day for the program run so decided to eat and get some sleep while the program ran.

14 hours later, Eli was woken up the soft beeping noise of the control panel letting him know that the diagnostic was complete. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Eli got up to read the results. It showed that everything was working perfectly.

"I can't believe I'm going to make" he said to himself. "Now all I have to do is move the pod back to the stasis hall and I should be good to go."

After getting his space suit back on, he disconnected the pod from the shuttle and began to move it back to the stasis hall. Once there, he walked to the wall next to the empty slot in the wall and activated the retrieval program to reattach the pod to the wall. He stepped back and watched as the mechanical arm reached out, grabbed the pod and reattached it into the slot like it had never moved. The lights in the pod activated as soon as power was flowing.

Eli wanted to run a test to make sure that the pod was working as it should. So he set the timer for 12 hours and activated the pod. The lid closed and sealed with a hiss. Smoke filled the pod as it activated. A moment later, the smoke cleared up a bit as the stasis protocol activated and froze the smoke in place, as it did with all the other pods.

"Almost there. In 12 hours I will know if it worked or if it was all for nothing…"

Eli walked back to the shuttle and closed the hatch since he didn't need the use the corridor any longer. He removed the suit, set it aside, and laid down in his makeshift bed. Know that there wasn't anything for him to do but wait, He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, knowing he would soon know, one way or another, weather he would live or die.

11 hours later, Eli woke up and looked at his phone. It was almost time. He got up, cleaned up the shuttle a little bit, and then put his space suit back on. Hoping this was last time would step foot in the shuttle for 3 years, he shut down all power to the shuttle, walked out and closed the hatch.

Walking in to the stasis hall, he could see his pod was still activated and that there was no problems. A Few minutes later, he watched as the pod deactivated and opened without any problems. He had done it. He had fixed the pod with time to spare. Walking over to a control station, he activated the ships life support so he could get out of his suit. He set a timer to shut down life support for 1 hour. He didn't want to waste any more power than he had to. With that done, he took of the space suit and set it off to one side of the hallway. He wanted it close by just in case something went wrong during the next 3 years.

Eli walked and put his hand on Colonel Young's pod, "I did it. I fixed the pod. I will see you in 3 years."

He walked back to his pod and climbed in. He took one last look and then activated the pod. With a smile on his face, he closed his eyes as the pod activated.

He did it.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years….. Destiny has been traveling in FTL for just over 3 years. Never, in the millions of years that Destiny has been on it's mission has the ship spent this much time in time in FTL continuously. Destiny could feel the strain on the ship from the continuous use. In the engineering section of the ship, a place the crew has never been able to reach due to damaged sections of the ship between engineering and the small section of the ship they inhabited, one of the main conduits that runs from the plasma storage to the engines was glowing. It was glowing an angry red from the constant use of the FTL engine. Time and damage to the ship had caused the conduits, hell the whole ship, to deteriorate over time. While the Alterens did take this into account when they built Destiny by having hundreds of repair robots, they didn't anticipate the number of hostile species the ship would encounter or the amount debris floating around in space that would strike the ship. Suddenly, with no further warning, the conduit ruptured, causing superheated plasma to pour into the engineering section of the ship. Destiny sensed the loss of power to the engines and seen that the conduit had burst open. The ship quickly sent the command to close off the power conduit, thus stopping the plasma leak and saving the ship from a potentially catastrophic event.

With disaster averted, Destiny went about assessing the damage and what new problems this would bring about. With the lose of one of the main power conduits, the ship dropped out of FTL. Luckily the ship was on the extreme edge of the next galaxy. While it was still a month away from the nearest star, the ship knew it wouldn't spend thousands of years in the void between galaxies.

Unfortunately, with the damage to the ship, it would take the ship months to bypass the damaged systems so it could resume the short trip to the nearest star to refuel so it could revive the crew from its 3 year stay in stasis. While it would take longer, the crew would survive.

2 Months later

Destiny ran a diagnostic program to make sure that all the work it had done to bypass the ruptured conduit would work. The program finished and showed that the bypass would hold. The only real problem would be that the ship wouldn't be able to travel at the previous speed. Destiny had to reroute the power through several different secondary systems which caused less power to get to the engines. The trip to the nearest star would now take nearly 2 months to complete. Had Destiny had an emotions, it would have been upset that they had lost so much speed but thankful that the ship could still get to FTL speeds. But since the ship only had a basic AI program, it simple acknowledged the report, set course to the nearest star and jumped the ship to FTL.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Months Later

Destiny drops out of FTL just inside the first solar system it comes across in the new galaxy. Immediately all the lights shutdown throughout the entire ship, the glow of the engines die out and you see the shield shimmer for a brief second as the shield strength was dropped to 1%. The ship was running of fumes. Never in the millions of years that the ship has be travelling, has it ever been so low on power. During the last 2 month leg of the journey, one of the secondary conduits used to bypass the main conduit, ruptured, caused the ship to bleed power during the trip. The ship knew that if it were to drop out of FTL to bypass the damage, it would have lost all power to the engines way before it reached the target system. It calculated that the ship would have been left to drift to the target system for over 200 years.

Destiny performed an aero braking around the 4th planet in the system, a gas giant, to slow down the ship and get the ship on the right gliding path for refueling in the local star. 6 hours later, Destiny dives into the star. Solar collectors lower from either side of the ship to allow it to collect what is essentially the life blood of the ship. As energy poured into the collectors and throughout the ship, lights begin to turn on and life support begin to pump fresh oxygen into the occupied sections of the ship. Destiny remained in the star for a few extra minutes to top off the energy storage.

In a recently illuminated hall in the center of the ship, a console came to life, and a program began to run. In the hall, the lights in three stasis pod went out as the awakening process began. The pods belonging to Young, Rush, and Eli opened with a hiss. All three of them took their first deep breath in nearly three and a half years. As they all stepped out of their pods, they collapsed to floor as their legs gave out from being in stasis for so long.

"Ok, that hurt." Eli said as he pushed himself against his pod.

"I agree Eli…Eli! Glad to see you made it son" Young said as he looked up and him.

"Well done Mr. Wallace" Rush said and he stood up and made his way to the nearest console. He started to press buttons so he could get the status of the ship. He frowned as read the logs from the last 5 months.

"What's the status of the ship? Where are we? Young asked Rush as he seen the frown on his face.

"Well, the good news is we are where we wanted to be. The bad news, one of the main power conduits going from the power storage to the FTL engines ruptured during our long flight causing the ship to drop out early. It took the ship a couple months to reroute power through secondary conduits and run diagnostics. During this last leg of the trip, one of the secondary conduits burst as well. Destiny decided to remain in FTL instead of dropping out again since doing so would have caused the ship to lose so much power that it would have caused the ship to drift for over 200 years before we reached the star we just recharged in.'

"So how long were we in stasis?" Eli asked as he went to stand next to Rush.

"3 years, 4 months and 13 days" Rush replied in has usual stoic manner.

"Guess we got lucky then" Young said.

"I wouldn't be so sure Colonel. Since we are on the very edge of the galaxy and with the ruptured conduits, we are stranded here until we can repair either the main or the secondary conduit." Rush replied as he point out the fact that there was no countdown up on the clock".

"What are our option?" Young asked as he was still standing in front of his pod.

"We won't know until we get to the bridge. Also Colonel, I wouldn't recommend waking up more than 2 or 3 people for now. Even with strict rationing, we only have enough food for 5-6 people for 2 weeks." Eli replied.

"Alright, wake up Scott, Brody, and Grier. Once you do that, get to the bridge. We will meet you there and then we can come up with a plan." Young said.

After reviving the 3 crew members, Eli and Rush when to the bridge to try and figure out what to do next. When they got there, Rush sat in the captain's chair and Eli went to sit at one of the forward stations to check the sensors. 15 minutes later, the rest of the awakened crew arrived on the bridge. Brody joined Eli at one of the front consoles as the other 3 stood by the railing behind the captain's chair.

"What do we got Rush?" Young had asked as he walked onto the bridge.

"Well a bit of good news actually. We are in a system with 6 planets, one which is habitable. Scans show that it's very similar to earth. No signs of intelligent life. Looks like a good place to stock up on food so we can wake up more of the crew." Rush replied as he read the display.

"Good work. Now, get a complete damage report of the power conduits. Find out the bare minimum of what we need to fix the problem. I'm going to check in with Earth. Scott, with me." Young said as he turned as turn and headed for the stone room.


	4. Chapter 4

Young walked into the stone room and sat down on the far side of table.

"Whoever I switch with, get them up to speed and escort them to the bridge" Young said as he reached for one of the stones.

Closing his eyes, he set the stone down on the terminal and waited. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by the familiar walls of the SGC. He noticed a mirror in front of him and looked into it. The face staring back at him was one that he knew all too well. Though there were a few more wrinkles and his hair was now a lot more gray than black, the face staring back at him was none other than the now 1-star General Telford. Young couldn't believe it. He figured Telford wouldn't ever make General after the Lucian Alliance incident.

Standing up, he walked around the desk he was sitting behind. He opened the door and headed for General O'neill's office. The door was open as he approached his office. Young knocked on the door as he stepped through the doorway. Looking up for the paperwork he was doing, Jack noticed who it was and closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"What do you want now Telford?" Jack said. A bit louder than he had intended.

"It's Young sir." Young said as he snapped off a half ass salute, knowing Jack isn't much for formalities.

"Oh. Have a nice, did we?" O'neill said as he stood up from his desk to shake his hand.

"Yes sir. Though I feel like I just blinked and then woke up. My head feels like I just woke up for a college party with too much Tequila." Young said as he shook his hand.

"That brings me back. So, how are things going? What took so long?" He replied as he sat down.

"Well sir, we made it to the next galaxy. That's pretty much the bulk of the good news. A little over 4 months ago, one of the main power conduits burst causing the ship to drop out of FTL. It took the ship 2 months to reroute the power and another 2 months and change to get us to the system of the new galaxy. Turns out the secondary power conduit burst as well just as destiny dropped out of FTL. So we are stranded unless we can fix it. The only other piece of good news is that the system we are in has an earth like planet in it. There's no gate but we can use the shuttle. With our current food supply, we can only wake up a 6 of us. Eli did make it, by the way." Young said.

"Glad to hear Eli made it. Well that sounds like quite the problem you got there. Do Rush or Eli know what they need to fix the problem?" He asked.

"No sir. I will know more when I get back. They should have a report of the damage and what we need to get to fix it for me when I get back. But to be honest sir, I'm not sure what we can do. The damaged conduit is somewhere between engineering and the FTL drive. We've never been able at access that part of the ship due to damage to the ship." Young said with a slightly defeated look on his face.

"Well what would you say if I told you that we might have a way to resupply you?" Jack said.

"That would be sir, but what's the catch?" Young asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Here's the deal, the Langaren's have agreed to let us use there gate. But we've had to relocate the population of the entire planet and build them a new city and anything else that goes along with it. They were afraid the planet would explode like the Icarus Base did. Luckily, the people at Area 51 have been able to create industrial sized Energy to Matter converters so its cut the time and cost for us way down." He explained.

"That's great to hear sir. How soon can we expect a resupply?" Young ask with relief in his voice.

"We can be ready in 3 days. We've been waiting for you guys to wake up so we didn't stop the ship and cause you guy even more issues. We have been gathering supplies for you guys for months now. Also, I've been able to pull a few string to get you guys some really cool stuff. I will tell you about it next time. I want Eli and Rush here with you when I tell you. I need to make sure what I'm sending you will even work for you guys." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds good sir. I will return tomorrow with Eli and Rush. Though I'm sure Rush will try and give me some excuse that he can't come." Young said as he stood up.

"Tell him he won't get any coffee or cigarettes if he doesn't." Jack said as he walked around the desk to shake Young's hand.

"Will do. Well sir, I should be getting back. Need to see if the planet has any food so we can wake up the rest of the crew." He said while shaking Jack's hand.

"Ok. Be back here tomorrow at 1700 hours and we will debrief and go over the supplies we will be sending you" Jack said as he sat back down at his desk.

"See you tomorrow Jack." He said as he walked out of his office.

Young arrived back in Telford's and sat down behind the desk. Reaching across the deck and turned off the communications stone terminal as he closed his eyes and prepared himself to return to his own body.


	5. Chapter 5

Young opened his and found himself standing next to Scott on the bridge. Scott was looking at him as if he was expecting Young to answer a question he had just asked.

"It's Young, Lieutenant." Young said as he looked around the bridge.

"Got it, sir. We just moved the ship into orbit around the habitable that's in the system. Telford told us we should be focusing on fixing the ship. I was asking him how he thinks we should go about fixing the problem without any materials when you switched back." Scott explained.

"Thanks lieutenant. It's nice to hear Telford hasn't changed in the last 3 years." He said with a bit sarcasm. "Rush, Eli, General O'Neill want to see the 3 of us at 1700 hours tomorrow. They have been given permission to use the Langaren gate to resupply us. The General wants to talk with you guy about some stuff he wants to send us to make sure it will work for us" Young said as he seen the hope and excitement in everyone's eyes. Even Rush had a slight smile on his face.

"Colonel, I think my time would be better spent trying to find a way to fix the ship." Rush said as he was tapping away at the controls of the chair.

"The General knew you would say something like that. I'm supposed to tell you that if you don't show up, you will not be getting any of the coffee and cigarettes he is sending" Young said with a smirk on his face.

Rush froze for a moment and then turned to look at Young. "While I doubt you could keep those from me, I suppose I can come along so I can request materials we will need to fix the ship" He said.

"Excellent. Scott, I want you to take Greer and Brody down to the planet and begin a survey. See what you can find for food. Before you do that, wake up Lieutenant Johanssen so she can help." Young said looking at Scott.

"Yes sir." He said as himself, Greer, and Brody left the bridge to go wake up TJ.

2 hours later, Scott, Greer, Brody, and TJ were down on the planet. They landed in a clearing and started exploring the area. After a few hours, they had discovered a few edible plants and some medium sized livestock about the size of a large cow. They killed on of them and brought it with them back to the ship to test it to make sure it wasn't going to make them sick or kill them. Once back on the ship, they brought the plants to the infirmary for testing along with a sample of the livestock. They put the rest of the animal in one of the damaged areas that was sealed off due to hull damage. Since it was exposed to space, they reduced the shield strength so it would freeze anything in there.

The following day was spent testing all the food brought back from the planet and figuring out where the damage was to the power conduits. It was confirmed that the main power conduit had burst inside the engineering section of the ship. A place they have yet to reach due to damage. The secondary conduits were located in the surrounding corridors and it was thought that they would be easier to fix first. Rush and Eli spent the day putting together a list of things they need to first get to that area of the ship and then fix the problem. It was a long list and they didn't know how long it will take to fix. They were guess at least 2 months, minimum.

At 1700 hours, Young, Rush, and Eli walked into the stone room and sat down at the terminal. Young looked at Scott and Greer, "whoever we switch with, escort them to either the bridge or the infirmary. If one of them is Telford, keep an eye on him. I still don't trust him completely."

"Don't worry Colonel, he won't leave my sight" Greer replied with gripping the gun he was carrying a little tighter.

Young smirked as he and the rest of the group each picked up one of the stones and placed it on the terminal. They opened their eyes and found themselves sitting around the conference room of Atlantis. Young looked around and noticed that also sitting in the room was General O'Neill, Richard Wollsey, General Telford, Colonel Carter, and Doctor McKay.

"At least you guys know how to be on time." O'Neill said after he noticed the change in the 3 individuals.

"Yes, sir." Young replied.

"Welcome to Atlantis, gentlemen, have a seat." Jack said as he sat up in his chair at the head of the table. "And before you get too excited Eli, you can have a brief tour after the meeting."

"Sweet." Eli said with excitement.

"Alright, in 48 hours from now we will be attempting to dial Destiny to send you supplies. Now with the data we got from the Hammond from the Icarus planet, if we manage to get a connection, we will only have the wormhole open for 5 minutes so we hopefully don't draw too much power and cause the planet to explode. Since we only have a short window, we will be sending priority supplies first. Such as food, clothes, ext. Now the reason we asked Rush and Eli here is because we plan on sending you an energy to matter converter, an Asgard core, 2 naquadah generators, and 2 plasma beam weapons and we need you guys to figure out if they will be compatible with Destiny's system." O'Neill explained.

Sitting up straight in his seat, Rush replied, "Well I can tell you right now that the plasma beams won't work. The power requirements are too high. With all the damage to the capacitors, we would only get 1 or 2 shots off before it drained the power to critical levels. And even with the EMC (energy matter converter) , we won't be sure we and fix the capacitors to be able to store more energy. I'm confident we will be able to connect the Core and the EMC to Destiny's systems."

"Can't we use the naquadah generators to power the beam weapons?" Eli asked Rush.

"We could but we have to think long term here Eli. We can't rely on having the supply line from earth. There is still a chance the planet could explode and we lose it. Plus we haven't found any trace of naquadah in our journey and we can't count on finding any. Using the generators for backup power for the EMC or to boost our shields if and when we come across a hostile species is a much better use." Rush replied.

"Rush is right, Eli. Now, we also have a way to store raw materials inside the storage crystals of the EMC. It will reduce the energy needs if you have raw materials to use. You can use anything as raw materials such as dirt or rocks but it would take a lot of those materials to make things like trinium and steel. For Example, it would take 1 ton of dirt or rocks to make 1 pound of trinium. But, the more complex atomic structure of the raw material, the less you need to make things. So you would only need 500 pounds of raw iron to make 1 pound of trinium." Carter explained.

"We are hoping you will be able to hook up the core to Destiny's database so that you will be able to use the schematics of the ship and it's components to make yourself new replacement parts using the EMC." Telford said.

"Well he certainly look forward to receiving all of this. What else will we be receiving?" Young asked.

"Seeds, weapons and ammo, clothes, games, food, and other things to help you and the crew. Give us a list of other things you guys need and we can see what we can come up with before the resupply." O'Neill said.

The rest of the meeting was just going over details of the dial in and the current situation of the ship and the planet it's orbiting. After the meeting, Rush and Eli took a brief tour of the control tower of Atlantis, they went over the information they needed so they could connect the new equipment to Destiny. An hour later, they returned to Destiny to inform the others of the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned to the ship, who were in the mess hall eating some of the food they had gathered from the planet. They determined everything they brought back was safe to eat. The three of them grabbed themselves a plate of food and joined them at one of the tables.

"How did it go back on Earth sir?" Scott said as he took a bite of something that looked like a steak.

"Good Lt. There still isn't a rescue plan. But they have got permission to use the gate on Langera to send us supplies." Said Young as he took a bite of "salad".

"You're kidding?! Brody said after he picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Nope," said Eli. "We are getting seeds, clothes, food, and other essentials. But that's not all, we are also getting a copy of the Asgard Core and an Energy to Matter Converter."

"That means we will be able to fix up the ship and get to the damaged areas to get to the blown power conduits." Rush said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We don't even know if the equipment with survive the trip. I'm not too worried about the rest of the stuff, can't really ruin clothes and seed. They have scheduled the dial in attempt for 2 days from now. Now given the data they got from the Icarus dial in, they are only going to keep the gate open for no more than 5 minutes. Less if the planet becomes unstable. They are hoping the planet won't explode so we can have more than one attempt at this. Now, since no one can know for sure what's going to happen, the first thing through will be the Core and EMC. After that will be the seeds and clothes and everything else. In the meantime, we need to wake up the rest of the crew and prepare for the dial in attempt." Said Young.

"Will do sir" TJ said.

Over the next 2 days, the rest of the crew was woken up. They also made several trips down to the planet to collect more food and to start setting up a small camp since they will be stuck there for at least 2 months while they repair the ship. They also set up some net in the gate room so catch all the supplies when they come through the gate.

2 days later, it was time to see if the plan will work. Eli had gone to Langera via the stones to help make sure everything was set up properly and give it the highest chance of success. Rush was manning one of the consoles in Destiny's gateroom.

"Here we go people. We may only have one shot at this." Young said as he made his way to one side of the gateroom.

Back on Langera, Eli and other technicians were ready to attempt a dialing to Destiny.

"Well, Here goes nothing…" Eli said as he began the dialing sequence.


	7. Chapter 7

The stargate was moved back to the warehouse after the Langarens had move it. The SGC remodelled the warehouse so it could store the massive amount of materials they planned to send to Destiny. They also set up a sort of control room area where they can dial the gate and keep an eye on the planet as they used its core to power the gate. The last thing they wanted was to have the planet blow up on them like the last 2 planets that dialed the 9 chevron address.

"Begin dialing sequence" McKay said as he monitered the energy levels from the core.

The gate began to spin as Eli ran the dialing program.

The chevrons lit up as each symbole was locked in. After the 7th chevron was locked in, there was an audible humming noise coming from the Generator as it drew more power from the planet. Everyone looked at each with a worried expresstion on thier faces. McKay and Eli knew what the sound was, knew it was normal, but were still worried.

After the 8th chevron was locked in, the humming grew louder. They also felt a slight tremor from under their feet. The inner ring of the gate come to a stop as it locked in the point of origin symbol for Langara. Thanks to the dialing progrom the SGC had, the gate would think it was the point of origin symbol for earth. They knew this was the only way to dail Destiny since the gate address was also a code to allow the gate to connect to Destiny. The gate roared to life as the room was suddenly filled with the blue light from the event horizon of the gate.

Despite the humming of the generator, the people in the room cheered. Everyone but McKay that is.

"The core is growing unstable quicker than we thought it would. We only have 4 minutes before we have to shut the gate down to prevent the planet from blowing. We need to send the supplies now." McKay said to everyone in the room.

Everyone sprang into action. The core and the EMC were the first to go through. The 2 pieces of equipment were packed in a large contianer and placed on a remote controlled cart so they could get it through the gate. They waited for 20 seconds before they began sending the rest of the supplies. The 2 naquadah generators were packed in reenfored crates so they wouldn't get damaged on the other side of the gate. The rest of the supplies were packed in crates that were fairly small so they could be easily sent through the gate. The idea was to have the crates sent through the gate as slow as possible so they wouldn't arrive on Destiny as fast as the crew was 5 years prior.

Back on the Destiny, the crew had set up a net to catch the supplies as they came through the gate. The crew had lined up on one side of the gate room so each person could run up and grab the crate after the net stopped them once they were through the gate.

"Alright people, we need to do this quick as possible. The modified cart with the core on it will come through first, then the supplies will follow. Once you grab a crate, head down the hallway and set it to one side and get back in line. We do this until the gate shuts down. I want this done as orderly as possible." Young said to the crew.

The cart with the core and EMC came through the gate slammed into net, nearly ripped it to the floor. The cart somehow managed to stay on the wheels. Lt. Scott ran over and grabbed the remote out of the cart and moved it beside the gate. The crates came through the gate a few seconds later. One by one the crates came through and the crew grabbed them and set them in the corridor and got back in line. 4 minutes later, the gate shut down.

The crew of the Destiny finally has a supply line from Earth. 


End file.
